Dani Bladestorme
Dani (Danielle) Bladestorme, Princess of Felucia, was as bad as her Bounty Hunter parents for causing trouble. at first she never spoke to her grandparents as her mother and her parents didn't get on to start with and her father had no known family besides her, Lani Legend (her mother), and her sister, Lexi Alphabreaker. Origins Although she was the Princess of Felucia, Dani was also 1/8 Mandalorian. Strangely, Dani didn't look much like any known member of her family. She had very short, light brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her skin was light golden. When she was two, Danielle decided that her name was too poncy and shortened it to Dani. Closest Friends Dani was 2, nearly 3, when her sister Lexi was born. Lexi was badly disabled, however, if Dani ever found being a sister hard, she never showed it. To her Lexi was very special. When she was 2, Dani was given a kitten. At the time, she couldn't pronouce kitten, so she called it a "Kitty". The name stuck. Unfortunately, the kitten bit everything. Unless it was kept in its basket, it would ruin everything it could see. Dani loved her lethal cat, for some unknown reason. Dani was also known to be very close to her mother, her father and her great aunt, Holly Talon. The main reason for her love of Holly was because, from being very young, she was cared for alot by Holly. As she saw less of her dad, she cared more for her other relatives. Combat Although several people disaproved, Dani insisted on learning to fight when she was 1 and 1/2. Despite the fact her mum's old weapons, which she used, were as big as her, Dani soon became a skilled warrior at only 3 years of age. As congratulations, Lani bought her some weapons of her own. These were a red lightsaber and 2 blasters. Lani defended her daughters choice by saying that at least her young heir would never need bodyguards, however, the more combat Dani involved herself in, the more worried about her daughter being injured Lani became. Many people called Dani a sith. This was because one of her main combat outfits was a black sith-style suit. Some called her a Jedi when she started to use a green-bladed Darksaber that she had discovered. In truth, Dani didn't know what she was, since she was only 3 at the time. Family Life Dani and her parents left Lexi in the care of Holly and went on a tour of the galaxy. This was because they were hunting for a cure to Lexi's illness, which had become life threatening. When they returned to Felucia, Holly had ended the almost 4 year long arguement between Dani's grandparents and her mother. Dani's family life was now settled and safe. Later on, when Dani was 3, Lani and Dani's father split up and Lani began dating Dante Kennway, but Dani had hardly known her dad so she wasn't bothered. Just a few months later, Anne, Dani's grandmother, and Lani were arguing again this time over the fact Lani was pregnant again. The Bounty Hunters One night Dani was out doing target pratice in the garden, when a man and a masked woman came flying over the wall. Dani raised her rifle and fired, she hit the woman, killing her instantly. The male Bounty Hunter, a Zabrakian, drew a Vivroblade and slashed at her. Luckly, Dani's reactions were fast and she managed to duck and shoot him. However the young warrior lost her right hand in the battle, her mother later paid for a cybernetic replacement. Lani's Death After Lani's death on Coruscant, Dani, Lexi and their younger sister Leila Bladelegend were adopted by Holly and her new husband Tarro Blood. Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Category:--The Female Elite-- Category:The Alliance For Peace Category:Exile